Tintin and the many mysteries
by Moviegirl05
Summary: Tintin, Captain Haddock and Snowy are yet again on another adventure. One night when Tintin notices something mysterious at a bar; like always must figure it out. With the help of a secretive young lady can Tintin and the gang find out these mysteries? And what is this girl hiding? Possible Tintin/OC but not to sure yet. Rated T for language and drinking. May change to K .


**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm Moviegirl05 and this is my third story :). I had this idea in my mind since I watched Tintin and decided I should try and see how it would turn out if I uploaded my idea. So without further ado here is Tintin and the many mysteries enjoy! **

**_Chapter one- _** **_In South Africa _**

At a hotel in Botswana Africa lay a still asleep Tintin in his hotel room; he arrived at the city of Gaborone very early and instantly collapsed on the bed. He heard a slight whine; he opened one of his eyes to notice his one and only fox terrier and loyal companion Snowy. "Mourning Snowy, sleep well?" Tintin asked him while getting up and stretching. He looked at the clock, eight thirty! "Great snakes I overslept! We must get moving Snowy, wake the captain!" Tintin leaped off his bed and headed to the bathroom. Snowy glanced over at the captain; who of course was still fast asleep, snoring like a plane engine and had a bottle of rum in his hand. Snowy went over to the second bed and barked right in the captains face; which made Haddock wake up instantly, scream to the top of his lungs and throw his empty rum bottle to a wall and shatter to piece. Tintin poked his head out of the bathroom, "Mourning Captain, sleep well?" Tintin asked while brushing his teeth and buttoning his shirt. "Can't we just get an alarm clock like everyone else?" Haddock asked kind of whiny while getting up and getting his hat. "We have a lot to do today and we over slept. Get dressed and meet me down at the lobby when you're done." Tintin said while getting his satchel and heading to the door. "Come along Snowy, no time to waste." Tintin shut the door behind him. Captain sat there still haft asleep. "You didn't answer my question!"

Tintin, Captain Haddock and Snowy walked along the beautiful city of Gaborone; he wanted to do an article about the city and needed information about it. He kept walking around; Snowy at his feet and Captain Haddock not to far behind, until he saw a bar. "Tintin, let's take a little rest and come look in here for a moment." Haddock said already going in but Tintin grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back out. "Captain no time for that! Were already behind schedule." Tintin looked up at a big poster in front of the door. "Besides I wouldn't be aloud in, it says must be 21 or older to enter. I can't go in I'm only 18." Tintin stated. The captain looked at him and then just shrugged. "Well I'm not." And started to walk in again before Tintin grabbed him again and pulled him away.

"Ah, here we are captain, I can start writing here." Tintin said to Haddock. They were at a nice museum at downtown Gaborone; showing nice artefacts and sculptures made in the late eighteenth centuries. "Now why would I want to spend a long three hours at some old museum not even about ships or pirates?" Captain asked him expecting an answer. "Come Snowy, we must start researching." Tintin told Snowy who gave him a little bark in response and like that they disappeared in the museum leaving a very annoyed Haddock still standing in the entry way. "You still didn't answer my question!" Captain hollered while running to catch up with the two. Tintin found a lot of things he could do research on for the article but couldn't find anything exciting to him, after four long hours of looking, reading, captains impatient whining and walking around, Tintin decide to call it a day. "Well Captain, its eight o'clock, what would you like to do for the rest of the night?" Tintin asked him looking at his watch. Haddock turned to face Tintin and smiled excitedly. "The bar! It's open until midnight, come along now!" Captain said while grabbing Tintin's arm and going towards the direction of the bar. "But Captain, No I can't I'm not old enough and I don't drink!" Tintin told him while escaping from the Captain's grip. "Well don't drink, just come along and make sure I don't have too much to drink. And maybe you could meet a little lady friend." Captain said while nudging him in the arm and making his eyebrows go up and down. Tintin only blushed a little, he never really flirted or talked much to girls; heck he never even had a girlfriend. "I don't think so Captain." Tintin started walking back to the hotel but just got dragged into the bar anyway. Snowy decided to follow.

Haddock gulped his third bottle of whiskey and sighed in delight, Tintin sat awkwardly next to him with a bottle of water; Snowy under his chair. "AH… aren't you glad we came here, me boy." Haddock asked while getting his forth bottle of whiskey and looking over to the band playing rock and roll. Tintin thought for a second, but then looked over to a mysterious door near the bar. A man dressed in a long black trench coat, black gloves and a big hat covering his eyes stood near it. A guy with a hat also covering his eyes went over to the man and passed him a brown envelope. The guy with the trench coat looked inside it and then the man who gave it to him, he then opened the door for him and the guy went inside quickly and shut the door behind him. The man in the trench coat looked around for a second then went inside also. Tintin sat there confused and also curious not listen to the captain at all. "BLOODY HELL TINTIN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Captain Haddock yelled at him which got Tintin's attention. "Sorry, but did you see that?" Tintin asked pointing at the mystery door. "No, what was it?" Captain asked finishing his whiskey. "There was someone at the door, he looked very mysterious and some other guy came and gave him an envelope and let the guy in. What are they hiding in there?" Tintin asked himself. "I don't know maybe you're seeing things. Now come let's return to the hotel!" Haddock said while almost falling over but Tintin caught him on time and put him on his feet again. They walked out of the bar but before they did Tintin gave one last look at the door, it was open! Just a crack but still it was open and he could have sworn he saw someone looking at him. But right before he could see if it was someone the door closed shut. Tintin was getting suspicious. _What secrets do you hold?_

**A/N: Tada! What did you guys think? Bad? Good? In between? Anyway please review if you would like and thanks for reading see you next chapter. **


End file.
